Blood Promise: Dimitri's Demise
by imfieldystwin
Summary: Vampire Academy: Shadow Kiss and Blood Promise. Dimitri POV. Getting sic with it. Rated M for later chapters. Not good with summaries, just check it out. Read and Review please!
1. Укладки его на стол

Ok, this is my first fanfic, I hope I do justice to Dimtri.  
But remember, I have to get evil with it later, so don't get too upset.

This is the end of _Shadow Kiss_ and _Blood Promise_ from Dimitri's POV.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Academy, the lovely Richelle Mead does. _~pout~_**

* * *

**Chapter 1:**  
**Укладки его на стол**  
(Laying it on the table)

* * *

Here I am, walking with the most amazing woman I had ever met, even in the midst of all the chaos, I was beyond happy. All the damage around couldn't snap me out of this daze. I was still thinking about last night, about the cabin instead of the rescue mission we were going to do in a few hours.

I'm beyond relieved that I had given in to my feelings, my wants. My need.

But I haven't really spoke to Rose since last night, we were too overwhelmed with the attack that occurred. I need to talk to her, get it all out.

We walked past the cabin, this could be my chance.

"Rose, about what happened--"

She interrupted with a groan, "I knew it. I _knew _this was going to happen."

Puzzled, I looked at her. "That what was going to happen?"

Here I am, planning on baring my soul, and she pulls a "classic Rose." Does she not realize what I'm doing here? I've given up on fighting it. I'm doing the right thing, even if it isn't seen that way in everyone else's eyes.

"_This_. The part where you give me the huge lecture about how what we did was wrong and how we shouldn't have done it and how it's never going to happen again." she said shaking.

I tried my hardest to keep the same straight face, she is so cute when she gets riled up. But I guess I couldn't blame her, she is always saying I'm giving her "zen lessons" and how she hates them.

Or does she really think I'm going to tell her that is was all a mistake. Have I really acted this stupid before for Rose to expect that out of me? All I really wanted to do was to talk to her, spend some time together, that was my only motive to this.

What have I done? Have a really messed this up before I really had it?

My turn to be startled. I asked, "Why would you think that?"

She returned with, "Because that's how you are. You always want to do the right thing. And when you do the wrong thing, you then have to fix it and do the right thing. And I know you're going to say that what we did shouldn't have happened and that you wish--"

_Wished you would shut up and see what is happening here_.

I pulled her to me, behind a tree and let our lips touch.

Questioning over.

Our lips finally separated from each other after a few moments, but I still didn't want to release the angel I had in my arms. I wanted to stay this way a little longer.

I leaned in and whispered, "I don't think what we did was wrong, I'm glad we did it. If we could go back in time, I'd do it again."

I felt the heat from her rise as she looked at me questioning. "Really? What made you change your mind?"

Rose really is adorable with that look in her eyes.

"Because you're hard to resist. And…do you remember what Rhonda said?"

"Something about how you're going to lose something…"

"You will lose what you value most, so treasure it while you can." I cited.

With wide eyes, Rose questioned me again. "Wait. You think I'm going to die? That's why you slept with me?"

"No, no, of course not. I did what I did because…believe me, it wasn't because of that. Regardless of the specifics--or if it's even true--she was right about how easily things can change. We try to do what's right, or rather, what others say is right. But sometimes, when that goes against who we are…we have to choose. Even before the Strigoi attack, as I watched all the problems you were struggling with, I realized how much you meant to me. It changes everything. I was worried about you--so, so worried. You have no idea. And it became useless to try to act like I could ever put any Moroi life over yours. It's not going to happen, no matter how wrong others say it is. And so I decided that's something I have to deal with. Once I made that decision…there was nothing to hold us back."

I paused, maybe that was too much to say, I'm not sure how she feels. But damn, I don't want this to be wrong, it can't be, Rose is my angel. She has saved me from my darkness, brought me the happiness I knew was missing in my life. She broke my walls and brought me love.

I moved her hair out of her face, I wanted to be able to stare in to this beautiful creature's eyes, before I continued.

"Well, to hold _me_ back. I'm speaking for myself. I don't mean to act like I know exactly why you did it."

"I did it because I love you." she simply said.

I almost could die of laughter. "You could sum up in one sentence what it takes me a whole speech to get out."

"Because it's that simple. I love you, and I don't want to keep pretending like I don't." she smiled.

"I don't either. I don't want any more lies." I said, grabbing her hand.

We discussed how we were going to work out being together. Both of us being the princess' guardians wasn't really an option, but I'm sure I can get assigned to the court, where Rose will be guarding Lissa. We could make this work. I felt like I was in heaven, if there is such a place.

We walked around the forest for a while, not really wanting to leave, but we knew we had to, we had a job to do.

The sooner we get this over with, the sooner I can see my Rose again.

* * *

**So what do you think? I know, this is kinda _blah_, but I have to start somewhere.**

**I can't promise I will UD everyday, but I will try to as often as possible. **


	2. О, нет

**_Well, here is Chapter 2, it's kinda short, but this is how I roll, result will vary on length of content. Just roll with me here, it will get better._**

**Disclaimer: I do not own VA.**

* * *

**Chapter 2:  
О, нет  
**(Oh no.)

* * *

"I remember this curve," Guardian Hathaway said, "It's not further. We should see light soon."

All us guardians ran towards the exit, victory is moments away. We all could taste it, but were cautiously still on alert.

As we rounded the corner, seven Strigoi were waiting to pounce. I readied my stake in a flash as I saw one snatch a guardian and snapped his neck like it was nothing.

Nausea rose over me, what if that was Rose? I know I shouldn't be thinking about her, I needed to focus on _everyone_. I tried to quickly remind myself she could take care of herself and others.

But that worry disappeared when I saw Rose next to Ms. Carmack when she set fire to two Strigoi.

I rushed over and staked one while they were distracted with the sight.

I start looking around for another threat when I heard Alberta yell, "Start retreating!" and saw Rose running out with a few guardians. Everyone else followed suit, myself included.

We continued to run. We could see the light at the end of the tunnel, my angel now waiting for me at the end.

Waves of relief rolled over me, I was so tired and ready to be done with this suicide mission. I wasn't sure my legs could move anymore. I killed damn near eight Strigoi. I was worn.

But of course, nothing is easy, there were Strigoi lurking to ambush us near the exit. They had let the first half of our group pass them and decided to get us. One Strigoi grabbed Celeste, another grabbed at Ms. Carmack.

Assessing what to do was enough of a distraction for me not to notice the dark figure that loomed towards me; it grabbed me and threw me to the ground.

I tried to over throw him, being pinned wasn't the best position to be in. He was a strong Strigoi, he couldn't be a newbie. My punching didn't help much either, it just irritated him. I tried every maneuver I could think of to get him off of me.

But my body stopped struggling all of a sudden. I started to feel dazed, almost drunk. Maybe this was all a dream?

I snapped out of it for a moment. My ears started to ring as I caught a glimpse of Rose screaming, eyes rimmed with tears.

I realized why I stopped. I realized why I was feeling so detached from my body.

Then everything went black.

------

My eyes shot open.

I heard footsteps.

What the hell happened to me?

_Это не может быть происходит. **(This can not be happening.)**_

_Я должен быть в аду. **(I must be in hell)**_

_Я являюсь одним из них! **(I am one of them!)**_

* * *

**See, we are getting to the interesting part now. **

**So, does Dimitri embrace his new surroundings?**

**Or is he defiant? **

**What do you think?!**

**(Sorry again that this was short, but I was trying to go scene by scene for these first chapters, I'll get more elaborate chapters later, I'm just trying to set the mood right now.)**


	3. Проснувшись

**I really would like some reviews, I'm feeling kinda like I'm not loved. Just some input, plz, negative is okay, I can handle constructive criticism.**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own VA, but damn I wish I did!_ ~pout~**

* * *

**Chapter 3:  
Проснувшись  
**(Waking)

* * *

I stayed still, not sure what to do. Sitting here was my only option, though not one I would have chosen.

I will not believe that I am Strigoi, this is just a horrid nightmare. _It has to be. _I must have hit my head hard before I passed out.

Just wait out this dream, it will end soon.

I can hear the footsteps getting louder, yet there was no movement near me.

I'm sitting in a completely dark room, or at least I think I'm in a room. I don't want to risk making an noise by getting up and exploring my surroundings.

This is really making me nervous only having my eyes to survey the area.

Squinting, I try to look around in the dark.

I see a table and two chairs about ten feet to my left, positioned to be in a corner. There is a stack of material on top of it. A pillow, maybe?

There was a pile of something on the floor to my right, but I couldn't figure out what it could be, all I could tell was that it looked to be gray.

I knew I shouldn't focus on one thing, so I continued with my visual exam of the room.

There looked to be a large picture on the opposite side of the room from where I was. I couldn't make out any of it except the top of the picture frame. It had a metal frame.

Just as I managed to focus on it, it started to move.

The door to my cell swung open and a blonde Strigoi stepped in.

The Strigoi looked to have been a few years younger than me when he was turned, probably close to my height as well, but I wasn't going to stand up and find out the accuracy of my assumption.

I'm just riding this storm until it fades and I wake up.

He quickly appeared a few feet in front of me and stared. His face almost looked as if he was having an internal debate. His crimson eyes bore into me as the silence grew more tense.

I'm not sure how long we held our gaze, but it was him that broke the silence.

With an American accent, he said, "Hey, you awake yet?"

_I wish_, but stayed quiet.

He sighed, "You might as well talk, you _are _one of us now."

_~silence~_

"Okay, let's start simple. I know you were a guardian, but what is your name?"

There was no way in hell I was going to begin to talk to him, he is Strigoi. I've trained my whole life to kill the unnatural creatures.

And there was no reason to try, I know I'm going to wake up any moment now. I'm just biding my time until the end.

"Ah, I see how you are, rather sit in silence and act ignorant, but I bet I can just go kidnap that girl," he paused, "Rose is her name, correct? She probably could tell me _all_ about you."

I finally broke my silence with a low growl. I would go through hell to make sure he would never touch a hair on her head. I would die for my Rose.

"So, you do understand me, she could be quite useful then. I know that those tears she had were for more than just a fallen comrade, I bet she would do anything for you. I could easily find her and bring her back here, and make you watch her _talk_. Also, I wouldn't mind a snack, dhampirs are quite tasty. That sounds like a wonderful idea!" he said, ending with a demented, yet hollow laugh.

"Будь ты проклят будет! Я не позволю, что случится!" _**(Damn you will! I will not let that happen!)**_

"He speaks," The Strigoi simply said, and began to pace the room.

"Well, I don't have time to play games. The sun will be down in a few hours, we need to get moving, Мать сова is awaiting our return." He paused in front of me, and leaned down to where our faces were inches from the one another. "And you _are _coming with us, you will help us, like it or not. Come willingly or forced."

Without thinking, I yelled again. "Я лучше умру!" _**(I'd rather die!)**_

"Now, now, that doesn't sound very nice."

He smiled, turned on his heels and left the room.

As the door opened, I saw what the unknown pile I noticed earlier was, bones. Rotting flesh in the corner.

I have to get out of here, plain and simple. This is more than just a nightmare, I'm in hell!

I shot up and ran to the door. Locked.

I shook the knob in hopes that it was old and might just be stuck. It broke off instead.

Out of desperation, I started to push against the door, then started throwing my shoulder into it. A dent appeared where I was pushing the door, I made a fucking dent in a steel door!

This isn't a dream or a nightmare, there is no way that I could have made that big of a dent in steel if I wasn't Strigoi.

As I came to that realization, the door swung open again. Dumbfounded, I froze. Three Strigoi entered the room, the blonde plus two. I was immediately thrown across the room by one, nearly knocking a hole in a wall. Within seconds of my trying to get up, I was thrown once again.

''Просто убейте меня, я вам не поможет. Просто убей меня подери!'' I yelled. _**(Just kill me, I won't help you. Just kill me damn it!)**_

"Нет, вы не получите это так просто." _**(No, you do not get it so easy.)**_

_Oh shit, someone **does** understand me_.

Pain surged over me and everything went black again.

* * *

**_So, after further consideration, I will be translating the Russian. Originally I planned on letting you all have fun and look it up, but someone asked me to translate, so I did, it was probably a better decision anyways._**

**I really wanted to get the Russian in here being that Dimitri is Russian. And this goes for the whole story. This is kinda my way to get closer to him.**

**But keep in mind, I am American, so I'm trying my best to get accurate wording in Russian.**

**I hope you all like this, I really would love some feedback, don't make me beg!  
**

_~big hugs from a fellow fan of VA.~_


End file.
